The objective of this Geriatric Mental Health Academic Award application is to assist Dr. Gary L. Gottlieb in this scholarly activities in the field of geriatric psychiatry and to develop an academic section of geropsychiatry within the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Pennsylvania. This Award will free Dr. Gottlieb of his clinical responsibilities and allow him to focus his energies in three specific areas: (1) A research project which will develop a neuropsychological and neurophysiological data base in a normal aging population. This study will correlate demographic and scalar instrument data with information derived from a sophisticated neuropsychological testing battery, regional cerebral blood flow studies, and CT and magnetic resonance imaging studies; (2) A research collaboration with Dr. Aaron T. Beck on a randomized controlled trial of Cognitive Behavior Therapy and the tricyclic antidepressant, nortriptyline, in an elderly depressed population; and, (3) The development of a Section of Geriatric Psychiatry within the Department of Psychiatry. The Section will create a forum for research collaboration and the development of important clinical and educational resources within the Department. Dr. Peter Whybrow, Professor and Chairman of the Department of Psychiatry will supervise this Award. In this application, Dr. Whybrow makes a clear commitment to geriatrics and to Dr. Gottlieb's leadership in its development within the Department. Appropriate experts have been selected to advise, supervise and monitor the development of these vital services and skills.